New Dawn
by BellaChristopher
Summary: My version of Breaking Dawn since I can't wait! Please R&R! Rated T just in case!
1. Engaged

**_As always I own nothing. This is all Stephenie Meyer's. But I have no life so what else would I do?_**

We drove silently down the curvy lane driving, as always, much too fast. Edward said nothing and neither did I. My nerves were jumping and my stomach had tied itself in knots. By the time we reached the drive, I was almost hyperventilating. 

Edward looked down at me, concern in his tawny eyes. "We don't have to do this now Bella," he said softly. "We can wait a week or two."

I tried to make some comment, but my throat was closing up. I shook my head and reached for the door handle. 

As always, Edward was quicker, and he pulled the door open for me.

I stumbled out of the car and up the front steps to Charlie's house. I stood at the front door, staring glumly at the door knob. I tried to reach for the key, but my hand didn't want to move.

Edward seemed to understand, so he grabbed the key and pushed it into the lock. 

As we walked inside, I could hear a game going on in the living room. At least Charlie would be in a regularly good mood.

Edward held me to his chest. "Do you want to do this now, or at dinner?" he whispered almost silently into my ear.

"Now," I croaked; my throat was still closed.

He smiled down at me reassuringly and we walked into the living room holding hands. Luckily, it was commercial. 

"Um… Dad?" I asked.

"What's up Bells?" he said looking up from the TV.

"Well…" I stuttered. "You see…"

"Chief Swan," Edward interrupted.

"Yes Edward?" Charlie replied looking weary.

"Sir," Edward began. "I love Bella with all my heart- no with all my existence. I can't imagine living without her-"

"Well you seemed just fine a couple months ago," Charlie grumbled, his sentence almost unintelligible. 

A flicker of pain flitted across his face, but he composed himself quickly and continued as if nothing had happened. "I know you might not think very well of me after what I did in September, but I came here to ask for your blessing. Bella and I are engaged."

I cringed, waiting for the shouting. To my surprise, I hardly heard his breathing accelerate.

I looked over at him to see him eying Edward and me. He didn't seem angry, not even surprised! I looked questioningly up at Edward, but he shook his head. I looked back toward Charlie to see little drips of moisture falling from his eyes. _Charlie, _the police chief who normally showed no emotion what so ever, was _crying!_

"Aw Dad!" I said walking over to hug him. I started to cry too. So Charlie and I sat there just hugging each other and looking like idiots while we cried. 

After a few minutes, I looked up to see Charlie smiling, smiling the smile that made Renee love him. "Edward," Charlie said, weighing his words. "I know you love Bella very much. I can see it every time you look at her. I see the love, the adoration, everything. I remember when my eyes looked like that when I looked at Renee. I don't know if it's wise to get married so early. I don't want you to loose the wonderful relationship you have."

"Sir, I know that I couldn't live another day without Bella. I know I'll want to marry her in twenty years so why don't I just marry her now?" Edward asked trying to keep the longing out of his voice.

Charlie was silently contemplating what Edward had said. 

"Dad," I said as I stood up to stand next to Edward, "I know you think it's too soon, but Edward and I are really close. I can't imagine life without him. So just think Dad. Edward made my life a whole lot brighter. So why don't I return him the favor?" I was surprised that had come out so well. Normally I stutter when I try to make a point… or maybe it was because Edward was always staring at me…

"You know what Bells?" Charlie said. "I believe you. I give you both my blessing." Charlie grinned up at us then asked, "Hey why don't you order some pizza, kid. I'm starved!"

"I'm on it Dad," I said laughing.

As soon as we were in the kitchen Edward picked me up and set me on the counter. He pulled my face closer to his and whispered, "That wasn't so hard was it?"

I was light-headed before the kiss even started. This wasn't like our normal kisses, not nearly as careful. His fingers twisted in my hair as he pulled me closer. Soon, we were both gasping. He tried to pull away but I held him close and growled, "I'm not done kissing yet!" 

He laughed and kissed me again, but this kiss was gentler; sweeter. All too soon he pulled away. "No!" I moaned.

Edward smiled my favorite crooked grin and said, "I believe we have a pizza place to call?"

**_Please R&R! I need some fuel to keep going! Gently criticism helps A LOT!_**


	2. Renee

_**Disclaimer- I own nuttin! I'm just fueling my imagination. This is all Stephenie Meyer's.**_

Dinner went very well, so well that Charlie didn't even go out of his way to be rude to Edward! He really must accept that we're getting married even though he wishes I was still his little girl. Now all I needed to worry about was Renee.

I was going unnaturally slow while I was washing dishes, trying to put off calling Renee, but Edward didn't seem to mind my pace. He kept playing with my hair, making my already snail slow pace even slower. 

Finally, I ran out of things to wash. I was really worried about how Renee would react to me getting married. Her opinion matters to me more than anyone else's. 

I took a deep breath and grabbed the phone, dialing Renee's number before I could chicken out.

"You don't need to be so stressed, love," Edward murmured in my ear. "Renee only wants you to be happy."

I nodded, trying to look confident, but Edward saw through my façade. "Bella, I'm sure she will accept this."

I pressed talk and listened to the phone dial her number. I was growing increasingly nervous. What if she didn't pick up? I wouldn't have the courage to tell her any other time than tonight.

On the fourth ring she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hey Mom, it's Bella."

"Bella! How are you? Is everything alright? You sound nervous. Do you-"

"Mom I'm fine," I said cutting her off. "I just need to tell you something… something important."

"Sweetie, you know you can tell me anything! What's eating at you?"

"Well… Mom, Edward and I are engaged." The silence from her end of the line made my blood run cold. Was she unhappy with me?

"Bella," Renee groaned. "Engaged? You're still so young… I know you think you love him now, but what about in twenty years? Will you still have the same love for each other that you have now?" She didn't realize it, but her tone was becoming slightly hysterical.

"Mom I am absolutely positive that I will love Edward forever. Dad gave me his blessing and I would like to have yours too." As soon as the words slipped out I wished I could call them back.

"Oh _Charlie_ gave you _his _blessing, did he? Well isn't that super. Now I'm going to look like the bad guy when I say no."

I tensed and Edward held me around the waist. "No? You're not going to bless us Mom?"

"Well since _Charlie _already gave you _his _blessing, why do you need _mine_?" Her tone was harsh and cruel. She was infuriated with me.

"Mom please! If I don't get your blessing, I-I don't know! I really love Edward, Mom, you saw how it was over the summer! Please, you have to understand-"

"No I don't Bella," she snapped; her voice hurt me like a whip. "I thought I'd drilled this into your mind- I don't think it's responsible to get married before you're thirty! I hope you have a good wedding!" she screamed into the phone. I heard the click as she hung up.

I began to shake, my eyes pooling full of tears, my chest heaving. The room was spinning and I couldn't focus. 

"Let's go upstairs," Edward murmured in my ear. I nodded trying not to release the sobs that threatened to overcome me. 

Edward ran up the stairs, cradling me in his arms like a baby. He sat down on my bed as I began to sob into his chest, ruining yet another of his shirts. 

"Shhh, Bella. Everything is okay."

But everything wasn't okay. Renee had said the exact words I feared she would say, and that wound cut deep. Would she even come to the wedding? And what if she didn't show up? I shivered and broke into another round of renewed sobs. If Renee didn't come to my wedding, would I be able to live? 

As I fell asleep, I kept unconsciously replaying the last words she said, "I hope you have a good wedding!"

_**Tell me what you think please! Thanks to all you who have reviewed! I wouldn't do this without your support!**_


	3. Charlie

_**Disclaimer- I own nada! Zilch! ZERO! All of this magic is Stephenie Meyer's.**_

I woke up in the morning feeling horrible. I hadn't fell asleep until around one a.m. I looked over at Edward, sitting on my rocking chair in the corner of my room. His face was full of concern.

"Are you okay love?" he asked softly.

"Ya, I guess," I croaked pitifully; my throat was dry and sore from sobbing. "I'm gonna go get some breakfast… you might want to go home before Charlie sees you here."

"Well," he said looking guilty, "Charlie came up here last night… and I couldn't leave you like you were… he is rather irritated and is expecting an explanation as soon as you get downstairs." He looked down at his hands, guilt layered heavily across his face.

I tried, unsuccessfully, to contain my groan. It was bad enough that Renee was being difficult, now I was going to be getting crap from Charlie too! I threw my face into my pillow and grumbled, "Well then I'll pretend I'm sleeping all day!"

Edward walked over and picked me up, smiling. "Will this make you go face Charlie?" He asked as he brought my lips to his. This kiss was gentle and sweet, but full of passion. All too soon he was pulling away. "Happy now?" he asked.

"No!" I grumbled, but got out of bed. Charlie would probably be really pissed if I kept him from fishing.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked.

"Nah, that'll just piss off Charlie- he might even be as bad as an angry grizzly!"

At that, Edward smiled and gave me a goodbye kiss. "Call if you need me," he said as he climbed gracefully out the window.

After I was finished clearing my head from that kiss, I stumbled down the stairs still in my pajamas. Charlie was sitting in the living room "watching" some TV, but I wasn't fooled. He was obviously just waiting to pounce on me. "Hey Dad," I said walking toward the kitchen.

"Isabella could you come here for a second please?" he asked from the living room. Crap, crap, crap! I was really going to get it! Charlie never ever uses my full name!!

I pulled myself together and walked into the living room. "What's up Dad?"

"Well…" he started. "Last night I walked into your room to see how you were doing and who do I see there holding you? Edward! Bella I know you're married but still, could you try not to give your old man a heart attack?" Charlie's voice was quickly rising in volume. "I tried to be good and accept this whole marriage thing but I can only take so much!"

"Dad, Edward was just there to comfort me! Renee didn't take the whole marriage thing nearly as good as you did! He didn't want to leave me alone when I was so hurt!"

Charlie looked confused. "What do you mean Renee didn't take the marriage well?"

"She… she… she said she wouldn't come!" I wailed, breaking into renewed sobs.

For once, Charlie didn't shy away from my tears. He walked across the room and held me tight against his chest. "I'm sorry Bells. If I'd known…"

Charlie held me like that until I was able to silence my sobs. Then he looked me in the eyes and said, "I'm so sorry Bells. Your mom will come around. She wouldn't miss your wedding for the world."

"That's not what it sounded like on the phone," I sniffled.

"It'll be okay baby girl. I promise."

And for some reason, I believed him.

_**So whaddya think? Good… bad… whatever you think please tell me in a review!! I gotta know if this is working out! Thanks to all who have reviewed!**_


	4. Lies

Disclaimer- I own nuttin

_**Disclaimer- I own nuttin! Just playing around with my fave characters.**_

After a few minutes, Charlie let go of me. "You do know you're still in serious trouble. I know you may think Edward has the self control of a superhero, but you were so weak he easily could have slipped…" Charlie trailed off looking down at the floor, obviously embarrassed.

Unhappy where this conversation was headed, I cut in, "Dad, Edward would never do anything like that. He is too much of a gentleman." Now I was looking at the floor to, just as embarrassed as Charlie.

"Bells, there is still one thing that I am telling you," Charlie said looking up from the carpet. "I don't want Edward to ever be over here all night again okay?"

"Okay Dad. He won't be here all night again," I said. I wasn't technically lying; Edward never stayed ALL night.

"Okay… Well why don't we go to the Lodge for dinner? It's been a while since we've been there," Charlie offered.

"Um… I kind of promised Alice that we'd get together and talk about the wedding. And we still need to tell Carlisle and Esme," I said. Neither of these reasons were really true, but they were all part of the charade.

"Oh, of course…" Charlie mumbled, looking sullen.

"How 'bout we go out tomorrow night?" I offered, unable to bear his broken face. "It could be just us two, or maybe Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice could come too. That way we could talk about everything- the wedding, anything that's on your mind."

"That sounds great, Bells!" Charlie said looking happy. "I would love to get to know Carlisle and Esme better, and it's always a joy to see Alice!"

Wow… I've never seen Charlie so eager for a social event! Normally he'd like to hide in the bathroom the whole time- just like me! He must really want to make things work out. "So it's a date!" I said happily. "When I go over there, I'll tell everyone about our plans."

"Sounds good kid," Charlie said, turning back toward his game. "You don't stay out too late, 'kay?"

"Of course I won't be out late Dad. I'll be back before one." I said as I walked toward the door. I knew Edward would be waiting as soon as Alice saw me waiting outside. I pushed open the door and there he was, sitting in the front of his shiny silver Volvo.

"Hello," Edward said, smiling his crooked grin as I stepped into the passenger side of the car. "Things seem to have gone well with Charlie huh? His thoughts are rather calm."

"Yeah. When I told him why you were there, he seemed to understand more," I said simply, shrugging my shoulders.

"No punishments? None at all?" Edward asked sounding truly miffed.

"Nope!" I said popping the "p".

"Well aren't we lucky! Now he won't have a problem with me doing this-" We had stopped in front of his house already, and he leaned over to give me a kiss. The kiss was happy; joyful. Edward seemed truly glad that Charlie hadn't punished me.

Soon, Edward pulled away. "Well how am I going to stay at your house now? Did you actually lie to Charlie?"

"No. He just said you couldn't stay ALL night!"

Edward laughed and soon I joined in.

There we sat, laughing til tears streamed down our face, when there was a sharp knock on the window.

_**Dum dum dum! A cliffhanger! So if you like it or if you don't, please review! Thanks to all of you who are following my story and even more thanks to those of you who are reviewing!! **__****_


	5. Author's Note Sorry!

Author's note

_**Author's note**_

_**Sorry everyone, but I'm going on vacation for a week**_

_**I don't think I'll be able to write at all, but I'll try!**_

_**Please stick with me!**_

_**Thanks,**_

_**BellaChristopher**_


	6. Carlisle and Esme

Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyers's… not mine… sigh

_**Disclaimer: This is all Stephenie Meyers's… not mine… sigh**_

_Recap: Soon, Edward pulled away. "Well how am I going to stay at your house now? Did you actually lie to Charlie?"_

_"No. He just said you couldn't stay ALL night!"_

_Edward laughed and soon I joined in. _

_There we sat, laughing til tears streamed down our face, when there was a sharp knock on the window._

Before I could even blink, Edward was crouching defensively in front of me. I heard him hiss, and instantly his tense posture relaxed. I looked around his shoulder and who did I see? None other than that silly pixie, Alice.

"C'mon you two!" she said opening the door. "We have a wedding to plan!" Alice grabbed my wrist and began pulling me roughly to the door.

"I can walk by myself, thank you very much!" I said trying, unsuccessfully to pull my wrist from her iron grasp. I thought Edward would intervene, but he was just walking behind us, an amused expression on his face, but I could see he was going to chew Alice out later for startling us like that. "Alice!" I grumbled as we walked through the front door. "Edward and I still need to tell Carlisle and Esme."

"They already know…" she said looking put out.

"Yes, but we want this wedding to be slightly normal now don't we?"

She sighed glumly in defeat. "Fine… I'll be in my room." And with that, Alice was gone.

I looked up at Edward and he smiled and led me inside. "Carlisle? Esme?" he said as we stood in their front room.

Carlisle and Esme walked in and, as always, they took my breath away. "Hello Bella," Carlisle said as Esme came over to give me a hug.

"Um… we have something to tell you," I said. I looked expectantly up at Edward. I had dealt with Charlie and Renee… the least he could do was tell his "parents".

"Well, Bella is now my fiancé," he said as he smiled my favorite crooked grin.

"Oh that's wonderful!" Esme said as she smiled. She came over and gave me a super hug and whispered quietly in my ear, "Thank you." Then she stepped away to stand next to Carlisle who was also beaming.

"I assume you are why Alice was pacing the floors for fifteen minutes," he chuckled. "Are you sure you want her to run your wedding? You know how overboard she'll go…"

"If I deny her this she won't forgive me for a century!" I laughed. Edward ruffled my hair and said, "Best not to keep her waiting… you know how nasty she can get!"

I heard something like a growl come from upstairs and Edward smirked.

Esme gave him a reproachful look and he hung his head with shame. I took some serious willpower for me not to giggle at that scene, but I somehow managed.

"C'mon," I said tugging on Edward's sleeve. "Let's not keep her waiting."

Edward smiled and scooped me gently up to his chest and ran to what must have been Alice's room. He looked down at me as if to ask if I was sure. I nodded, not exactly sure what I was getting myself into, but I knew it was totally necessary. With that, Edward knocked gently and opened Alice's door.

_**Good? Bad? Doesn't matter! Every review counts so click that little arrow!**_


	7. Message

Disclaimer: If I owned any of this why would I be on FanFiction

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of this why would I be on FanFiction??**

We were at the Cullen's for who knows how long until Alice finally let me leave. "I promise you'll love the wedding Bella!" Alice shouted as we headed out. I was exhausted, and I wasn't even sure what we were doing for the wedding.

"Um… Edward?" I asked. "What exactly did I agree to tonight?"

"Well… let's see… Our wedding will be held on August 14 at twilight. It will be held in our yard of course, and, your favorite part, Emmett will be doing the ceremony."

"Good! Do you think he'll be able to do it without laughing?" I asked.

"Hmmm… maybe if I bribe him… What do you think Emmett wants?" Edward asked me.

"Well… why don't you just take him somewhere with grizzlies galore? That ought to make him happy."

"Good idea!" he said, smiling crookedly. "C'mon. Let's go inside."

I hopped out of the car and walked inside to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Charlie. I looked over at the phone and saw the red message button blinking. Who could have called? None of the Cullen's… not Jacob… maybe there was something wrong at the station! I pressed the button and listened in awe to the message.

"Hey, its Renee… I was calling for Bella… I'm soo sorry sweetie! I shouldn't have freaked out like that! I'm such a hypocrite! I go and get married when I'm eighteen, but I didn't even give you a chance! I don't have anything against Edward… it just caught me by surprise when you called and I'm soo sorry! You have to forgive me, Bella! You have to forgive me!"

My mouth dropped open in an "o" and I quickly shut it. "Oh… My… Gosh…" I muttered.

"Are you okay love?" Edward asked, holding me tightly to his chest.

"Yeah… I've gotta call Renee right now!" I snatched the phone and quickly dialed my mom's number.

"Bella? Bella is that you?" Renee asked. She sounded like she'd been crying- a lot.

"Hey Mom," I said.

"Oh Bella!" Renee said and instantly she began to sob.

"Shh, Mom, it's okay. I forgive you," I said. It took a good ten minutes of that to calm her down enough so we could talk, and I was relieved when she finally quieted.

"Can you ever forgive me Bella? Can you?"

"Of course I can, Mom. Your invite to the wedding will be in the mail soon. I love you,"

"I love you too sweetie, and I'm so sorry."

"It's fine… really. I can't wait to see you!"

"Me too. Bye Bella."

"Bye Mom."

**Please R&R! I love your reviews and they just make me want to keep writing. Sorry its been so long- I was VERY busy!**


	8. Dinner

Disclaimer- I own nothing

**Disclaimer- I own nothing!**

"I'm glad we're all able to get together tonight Bella," Charlie said as I drove to the Lodge. We were going out to dinner with Carlisle and Esme for the first time since Charlie heard the news, and he was so excited! Never would I imaging that Charlie would be eager for a social event. "Are you sure the Lodge is an okay place to eat? Maybe we should have gone somewhere in Port Angeles or Seattle…" He trailed off, looking worried.

I laughed inside at the idea of the Cullen's going to a fancy restaurant to shove their expensive food in their napkins, or throw it up later if they ate it- they had oodles and doodles of money so they probably wouldn't care. "Really Dad," I assured him. "This will be fine. The Cullen's love the Lodge- it's their favorite restaurant too." I was oddly excited for tonight's social event, just like Charlie. I'm sure it had something to do with Renee apologizing and telling me she'd be at my wedding; that took a HUGE load of stress off my shoulders. Now I just have to worry about-

the Volturi

my wedding

pretending to kill myself

and

becoming a vampire

That isn't too long of a list. Let's put it this way- I've had longer.

I pulled up in front of the Lodge and hopped out of the car. "Let's go Dad," I said as I walked briskly to the door.

I heard Charlie mumble something like, "What's the hurry?" but I ignored him. I looked around the Lodge and tried to see if the Cullen's were there yet.

"Hello beautiful," I heard his perfect velvet voice whisper in my ear as he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Hey," I said turning around to kiss him. After we were done, I asked, "Did you guys get a table?"

"Of course!" he said pretending to be offended. "I wouldn't want you two to have to wait in line."

"Silly me," I said as I rolled my eyes.

He laughed and rearranged our position, only holding my hand now. "Charlie," he mouthed.

I nodded, understanding immediately.

"Hello Charlie," Edward said politely. "Our table is right over here, follow me." Edward led us to a huge table at the back of the restaurant.

I looked over at the table and squealed with delight- Emmett and Rose were here too! "Emmett!" I said as I raced over to the big bear a hug. But, of course, I tripped and began to fall forward. I didn't even have time to scream before Emmett grabbed me and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Great to see you too, klutzy. You haven't changed much," he said as he held me away from him, inspecting my change.

I laughed and playfully slapped his shoulder. "Charlie, this is Emmett and Rosalie," I introduced as Rose stood up behind Emmett.

"Nice to meet you, sir," Emmett said trying very hard to be serious.

"Hello," Rose said quietly as she flashed a small smile.

Charlie and I slid into the two seats that weren't occupied by the Cullen's; I was next to Edward (of course), and Charlie was next to me and Carlisle, who was at the head of the table.

We all ordered and I wondered where the Cullen's were going to put their food. "What are you guys going to do with your food?" I whispered quietly in Edward's ear when Charlie was absorbed in a conversation with Carlisle.

Edward grimaced. "Well, we'll all have to take a bite or two when Charlie's looking, but otherwise us guys will use our pockets and napkins and the girls will use their empty purses."

"Oh," I said as I giggled. "Have fun barfing tonight."

He gently ruffled my hair before we were pulled back into the conversations. Somehow, we ended up on a topic that I really didn't want to discuss.

"Emmett, Rose, Bella and I have some news for you… We're engaged." A huge smile lit Edward's face as he said the words, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"NO WAY!" Emmett shouted. "Klutzy and Eddie are getting married? This is AWESOME!" Emmett wailed as he punched a fist in the air. "When's the wedding? Rose and I are invited right?"

"I dunno… Bella and I haven't discussed the guest list yet, but I'm not sure that you'll make the cut- there's only so much room in our backyard…" Edward trailed off. He turned his head and winked at me. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

"WHAT?" Emmett screamed, causing the whole restaurant to stare at us. "You can't do that!" he continued in a quieter tone. "Rose and I have invited you to all our weddings, so you'd better invite us to yours, or I'll never talk to you again." Emmett was talking so quietly that I could barely make out what he was saying, and I was sitting a foot away from him.

"Jeez, Em, kidding," Edward said as he shook his head. "I always knew you weren't the sharpest tool in the shed, but I figured you were smart enough to know I was lying."

"Well sor-ry!" Emmett said drawing the word out to two syllables for dramatic effect. "Being out of town for a year made me forget how sarcastic my brother could be."

We all laughed and continued with our meal. The whole night went fine, and we didn't come across any other difficult topics.

Finally, the bill was paid and we were heading out. None of the Cullen's had been caught sneaking their food except for Emmett. I replayed the event in my head-

Emmett grabbed a handful of tomatoes from his salad and tried to inconspicuously put them into his napkin, but Charlie noticed.

"Emmett? What in the world are you doing with those tomatoes?" Charlie asked.

Emmett smiled and said, "I'm just not a fan of tomatoes, sir."

Charlie laughed and said, "Just tell them not to put them on next time, Emmett!"

I didn't realize we were all holding our breath until I heard all the other Cullen's let theirs out in a big gust.

Just like Edward said before- Emmett wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed.

"Charlie?" Alice asked just as Charlie was about to enter the police cruiser.

"What's up Alice?" he asked, immediately concerned. He was as soft as putty when it came to Alice.

"Well, I was thinking… since Rose is in town, I was hoping to have Bella spend the night so we could have some girl time. Rose really missed Bella while she was in Africa, and she was hoping we could all hang out before it was time for them to go back."

"Sure Alice," Charlie said, happy to comply. "That would be great. Bella needs to get out of the house more often," he said shooting me a small glare.

"Great!" Alice said happily. "You don't mind if we just drive her home do you?" she asked.

"Of course not! You girls have fun, okay?"

"Sure Dad. Bye!" I called as Alice towed me toward the little Volvo. "Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked as we got in the car.

"What, do you not want to hang out with us? If you feel that way, you could've just said so and gone home with Charlie," Alice pouted.

"Come on Alice! Seriously, what the hell is up?"

"The guys and Esme are going hunting, and you, Rose, and I are going to hang out. What about that is so hard to understand?"

"Er… nothing… I just… never mind," I mumbled.

"Can't friends just hang out?" Alice asked.

"Of course!" It just always seemed that whenever we hung out, it was to keep me safe from some crazy vampires.

"Good, cause that's what we're doing tonight," Alice said smiling. "Get ready to have some fun!"

**Well what to you guys think? I got the great idea to tell Emmett from xtina-chan. Thank you, thank you for that great idea. See? If you guys review and tell me things that you would be fun, I might actually put them in… So please, please review!**

**Have any of you seen the cover for ****Breaking Dawn****? If you haven't, I have a link to get you there on my profile. I personally don't like it, or understand what it means… But I keep on thinking the whole "Don't judge a book by it's cover" saying. It works really well here**

**Enough of my babbling- just pretty please review! You saw how long it took me to write this chapter- The more reviews I get, the quicker I'll write!**


	9. Makeovers

**Disclaimer: This is all Miss Meyer's not mine!**

_"The guys and Esme are going hunting, and you, Rose, and I are going to hang out"_

"_The guys and Esme are going hunting, and you, Rose, and I are going to hang out. What about that is so hard to understand?" _

"_Err… nothing… I just… never mind," I mumbled._

"_Can't friends just hang out?" Alice asked._

"_Of course!" It just always seemed that whenever we hung out, it was to keep me safe from some crazy vampires._

"_Good, cause that's what we're doing tonight," Alice said smiling. "Get ready to have some fun!"_

* * *

Alice wove through cars like a maniac, and I could barely resist the urge to kiss the ground when we finally made it to their house. Alice's driving made Edward's look like an old grandpa's. I was NEVER going to drive with her again! "C'mon Bella!" Alice said as she tugged me toward their massive home. "MAKEOVER TIME!!" she squealed happily. She scooped me up in her granite hard arms before I could complain, and whooshed me off to her giant bathroom.

"Alice!" I moaned. "If we're supposed to be having fun, then why can't we do something that I want to do?"

"What would you want to do besides makeovers?" Alice asked. She looked as if there was nothing better than a good makeover, but I could think of A LOT of better things.

"Well… we could just watch movies and talk?" I offered.

Alice sighed and looked unhappily at the ground. "Well… I spose if that's what you want…"

I knew she was just using her puppy dog face to make me crack, but I could never ignore a guilt trip. "Well… You guys could give me mani-pedis whiled we watched the movies if you wanted." I mentally kicked myself. Why oh why couldn't I be tougher!?

"Yaay!" Alice sang. "I'll even let you pick what colors you want!" She clapped her hands in happiness, just like a four year old.

At that moment, Rose walked into the bathroom carrying a bunch of hair styling tools. "What's up?" she asked when she saw Alice hopping up and down.

"Bella said we could do her nails while we watched movies and talked about stuff! Doesn't that sound fun!?"

Rose looked down at the items in her hands and sighed. "I guess I'll go put all of this back…" She began walking toward the door, but I was curious and had to know what she was holding in her arms.

"Hey Rose?" I asked. "What is all of that?"

Rose looked at me and smiled. "Do you want me to show you?" she offered.

"Sure!"

"Cool!" she smiled. "Kay, just sit down in this chair…" Rose led me to a chair that looked a lot like one of the chairs from my hair saloon.

"Why do I have to sit down?" I asked. I was suddenly suspicious, and I didn't know why.

"Bel-la," Rose said dragging my name out to put emphasis on how silly I was being. "Look at all this junk I'm holding." She held out her arms which were almost over flowing with products. "Do you honestly want to stand up while I show you all of this stuff?"

"Yes!" I answered stubbornly.

"Well too bad!" Alice growled from behind me. Before I knew it, I was hurtling toward the chair at super speed. Alice sat me down and all but welded me to the chair. She put Velcro straps around my wrists and ankles to hold me to the chair. All of this happened before I could even voice a complaint.

"Alice! What the hell are you doing? Dammit, get me outta this thing!" Angry outbursts weren't usually my thing, but when one was being set up, what else was she supposed to do? "C'mon!" I whimpered. "These straps hurt!"

"Oh suck it up!" Rose said lightly. "I wanna try something on you!"

"Oh do you?" I said. "Well I'm not gonna let you do whatever that is." I went to cross my arms and whimpered in pain when the Velcro cut into my wrists.

"It doesn't really matter what you think Bella, cause Rose is gonna cut your hair anyway."

"Cut my hair?!" I screeched. "I like my hair perfectly the way it is, thank you very much. And no offense Rose, but I don't really trust you near my neck with scissors. And neither of you went to beauty school or anything, so you aren't certified to cut my hair!" Well… actually they probably were since vampires seemed to be able to do everything perfectly, but I wasn't going to say that.

"Well Bella, you're wrong about that," Rose said. "You see, I did go to beauty school, so I am certified to do your hair. If you want I can go get the certificate."

I sighed in defeat. "Fine… but I get to decide what you do."

"No way Jose!" Alice said. "You'd just tell Rose to give your hair a trim and that would be that. We're going for something a little more drastic… more like, 'Hey, I know I'm getting married at eighteen, you got a problem with that?' not, 'I'm sorry it upsets you that I'm getting married. I'm gonna go hide in the bushes from your stare.' You need something new to show how you've changed over the past two years."

"Then why don't you just shave my head? I've gone through all the trauma Brittney Spears has and more. You can just call me Bella Spears!" I didn't mean to bring up the whole Edward leaving thing, but I was starting to get extremely irritated. Why couldn't I just cut my hair the way I like it? Stupid controlling vampires!

"Well, I'm gonna give you a cute and stylish cut, and it's not going to be super short, don't worry," Rose assured me. "And I promise to keep Alice away from the scissors!" She smiled slightly and I saw Alice pout out of my peripheral vision.

Before I knew what was happening, Rose was snipping my hair at super speed. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. She promised that it wouldn't be super short, and I didn't really want to hurt Rose's feelings now that we were finally getting along better together. Maybe if I let her cut my hair the way she wanted to, we would become friends.

"Oooh! Bella you look sooo good!" Alice cooed.

"Hmmm… I did do pretty good, didn't I…" Rose mused.

I took that to mean that she was done, so I looked into the mirror to see what they had done to me.

My mouth fell open and my eyes began to burn. "Rose!" I shrieked. "What did you do to me??" My hair looked nothing like the way I liked it… It was about an inch above my shoulders, and it flipped out at the bottom. It was layered… it was short… and I had BANGS! It was HORRIBLE!

"Bella, you look great. There's nothing that you shouldn't like about your hair. You're hot!" Rose said smiling hugely.

"Well…" I was about to agree with her. I mean, my hair would grow out and I would look just like how I wanted to… Oh no… I began to sob uncontrollably.

"Bella? Bella?" Alice shook my shoulders. "What's wrong? I saw you say that you loved your hair, that's the only reason why we did it. What's wrong!?" Alice's voice was turning hysterical. She didn't want Edward to come home due to something that she did.

"Bella you're eighteen! You can talk to us… or you can be unbelievably difficult and act like you're two."

"Y-y-you g-g-guys c-cut my hair!"

"Duh Bella," Rose sighed. "What did you think we were doing?"

"Awww no!" Alice moaned. "Bella please, don't do this! Edward's gonna come home and he's gonna kill me!"

"LET HIM!" I screamed. "YOU GUYS RUINED MY HAIR FOREVER!"

"Bella your hair will grow back," Rose said as if it was obvious.

I managed to stop sobbing long enough to stare her in the eyes and ask, "Does yours?"

Realization flitted across her face, and her eyes widened. "Oops…" she said half smiling.

I began to cry and I was going to jump up and run away, but the Velcro straps cut into me, and I began to sob harder. "Get… me… OUT!" I managed to force out between sobs.

Alice undid the straps and stood back, looking absolutely mortified. She was going to get it later from Edward, and right now I didn't care. I ran up the steps, tripping multiple times along the way, until I was in my one sanctuary, Edward's room. I fell into the bed and curled up into a ball. Sobs racked my body, and I thought I could never stop.

I laid there and sobbed for hours, never able to fall asleep. Why did they have to cut my hair?? Now I would look like this forever! My hair wouldn't grow once I became one of them, and I wanted my old hair back.

I didn't hear him come in, but I felt him gently pry my arms loose from around my legs. I curled into his chest, and began to sob. He must've already known what I was crying about, for he didn't bother to ask. I could tell he was waiting to go bite off Alice and Rose's heads, but at least he was there now, holding me. And that was all that I needed.

* * *

**Awww... Poor Bella. She's gonna look silly forever. If I can find a pic of what I think her hair looks like, then I will post it on my pro.**

**Pretty please review!!**

* * *


	10. Concussions and Confessions

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight- it's all Stephenie Meyer's

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone, so I used the time to take a shower

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone, so I used the time to take a shower. I tried not to look at the mirror because I didn't want to start on another crying jag, but I didn't have much success. Almost the whole wall of the bathroom was covered in mirrors, and every time I saw my reflection, a whimper of pain escaped my lips. I knew I was being stupid, but I just couldn't believe that I would be looking like _this_ forever!

As I stood in the burning hot shower, I tried not to think about anything that might make my muscles tense up again or make me cry. I was tired of looking weak in front of Edward, so I told myself that if any crying had to be done, it would be done in the comforts of my own home away from him.

When I was done, I dried off and searched for clothes, realizing that I forgot to bring some into the bathroom with me. I cursed quietly under my breath as I wrapped the soft white towel around my body and walked out of the bathroom to grab some clothes from my ever growing pile that was in Edward's closet.

"AHHH!" I screamed. I jumped a good two feet backwards, slipped, fell and cracked my head on the hard linoleum. "Ow…" I whimpered quietly.

Before I could sit up, he was there holding me down. "Are you alright?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly, and winced with pain. This bump was a lot worse than the one I received when I was thrown away from an out of control van.

"I'm sorry I startled you," he said. I could tell he was trying to restrain himself from staring at me, but he slipped up occasionally. "Let's get you to Carlisle," he said as he tore his eyes away from my body.

"Um… I kinda need some clothes first," I mumbled quietly. My cheeks, no my whole face, was still a bright red from walking out of the bathroom, wearing only a towel, on Edward lying lazily across his bed. Sure it's his room and all, but would it hurt for him to have knocked?

Before I even realized that he was gone, he was back with a whole outfit for me. "Thanks." I sat up and made a grab for the clothes and my head spun. "Oh-kay…" I said breathlessly as I shook my head. My short, wet hair slapped me in the face like sharp little needles. I bit my lip in pain as my vision blurred.

"Bella! Are you alright?" Edward put his hand on my cheek and I nodded slowly, not wanting to do anything that might make my head hurt more.

"Yah, I'm fine Edward. Go lay down, I'll be out in a sec." I waved him away nonchalantly and sat up a bit straighter. He stood up slowly and looked down at me with concern in his eyes. "I'm _fine_ Edward! Just lemme get dressed and we can go see Carlisle." He nodded his head and walked briskly out of the room.

He shut the door gently behind him, and as soon as he was gone, I clutched my head in pain. I began uttering strings of profanities as I tried to put my shirt on without touching the huge bump that was forming on my head. It would have been nice to have a button up shirt, but I didn't have any at Edward's house, and nothing from Alice or Rosalie would ever fit me. I knew he could hear me, and he was probably hovering behind the door. I admired his self control- I could only imagine how hard it was for him to hear me suffering and not be able to come help. "SHIT!" I screeched as I hit it particularly hard while I was brushing my hair.

As soon as I screamed, he was right next to me cradling me in his arms. So much for self control. "Are you ready to go see Carlisle now?" he asked quietly. I whimpered a quiet yes, and he scooped me up in his strong granite arms. I flinched in pain as my bump hit his hard shoulder, but before I could moan about it, we were at Carlisle's study.

Edward set me down gently on my feet, and, still keeping an arm around my waist, knocked quietly on Carlisle's office door. I heard a quiet, "Come in," and Edward and I strolled in. "Edward, Bella, how are you two doing today?" Carlisle asked politely.

"I'm fine, but Bella slipped on the linoleum in the bathroom and banged her head on the ground. I literally heard a thunk," Edward explained my little accident, smoothly leaving out the part of him seeing me wearing just a towel. It was a good thing that Carlisle couldn't read minds, or I would be mortified.

"Well, let's take a look, shall we?" Carlisle stood up, walked over to us, and asked me where it hurt. I pointed to the giant welt that was the size of a golf ball on the back of my head. "My, you did hit it hard, didn't you?" Carlisle exclaimed. "Well, I think you have a concussion, but to be sure, we should probably go to the hospital so I can X-Ray your head."

"Oh, no way! I'm not going to the hospital. I don't want Charlie to know I got injured over here, or he'll never let me come back!" I exclaimed. "I'll just have Edward wake me up every two hours tonight and I'll be fine," I said, trying to reason with them, but I could tell from the hard set in both of their jaws that there was no way I was getting out of a doctor's visit. "Fine," I grumbled. "But I'm not wearing one of those stupid hospital gowns or a neck-brace."

"Unless you need one," Edward interjected. I gave him a look, and he shrugged his shoulders. "You might have a very severe concussion, in which case, you should probably wear a neck-brace. End of story." He crossed his arms to show how serious he was. I looked over to Carlisle, who was conveniently shuffling some papers on his desk, and wouldn't meet my eyes. "Okay," I mumbled, hanging my head in defeat.

* * *

Turns out, I did have a concussion, and a pretty bad one at that. I managed to argue my no neck-brace case, and I was allowed to go home with out one. My head was pounding as Edward drove me home, and my vision kept blurring.

As we pulled into my driveway, I noticed a very shiny yellow Porsche sitting in our driveway. "Alice?" I gasped. What was she doing here? I looked over to Edward, about to ask why Alice was here, but what I saw in his eyes made me look away. There was that same black fire in his eyes that I saw on my first few days of school here.

"I'll go tell her to leave," he said bluntly as he parked.

"No wait!" I shouted, but he was already gone. Obviously Alice had something important to say since she drove down to my house, and I didn't want Edward scaring her away.

I stormed into the house to find them arguing in the kitchen. "Okay STOP!" I said. Alice and Edward stared at me in surprise.

"You want to talk to her?" Edward asked, making it sound like I was mentally unstable, which I probably was with this huge concussion.

"You want to talk to me?" Alice echoed, shocked.

"Well I want to hear why you decided to come over here. It obviously wasn't to talk to Charlie, so it must be to talk to me."

"Well…" Alice began playing nervously with her fingers, and kept glancing up at Edward's icy face.

"Edward, could you please go get me some Advil? I don't think we have any here, so you'll have to make a quick run to the store please."

He looked down at me with a shocked expression on his face. "Sure Bella. I'll be back." He gave me a quick peck on the lips, and walked away.

I turned back to Alice, smiling triumphantly. "So, now that he's gone, what did you want to tell me?"

"Bella, Rose and I are so sorry! She was going to come, but she had to get back to Africa. I saw that you'd love you're hair, and if I thought you wouldn't like it, I would have never ever told Rose to cut it! I didn't mean to make you unhappy, and I'm sorry! I just-I just wanted to have a fun makeover night, and I totally ruined it, and I'm-"

"Alice stop!" I commanded. She began sobbing tearlessly, and I realized Edward must've been really hard on her. I walked over and gave her a tight hug, which made her cry even harder.

"I'm such a horrible sister!" she sobbed. "I shouldn't be the maid of honor. Let Rose do it or Angela or someone, but I don't deserve it!"

"Alice you're the greatest sister anyone could ever ask for! I have no idea how I'd do a wedding with anyone but you as my maid of honor. It would be crazy! And this fit you're currently throwing, telling me how horrible you are, sounds a lot like something I would do, not you! So stop your crying. And I do like my hair, kinda… I just wish it would be longer for when I became one of you, but I don't mind my hair like this, honestly."

Alice looked up at me, surprised. "Really? I thought you hated it!"

"No," I explained. "I just wanted my hair to be long forever, long, plain, and boring. But you guys gave me a new look that I love…kinda."

Alice stopped sobbing, and the biggest smile overtook her face. "I knew you'd like it!" she squealed happily. We laughed and hugged each other.

"Hey!" I exclaimed. Alice looked up at me with worry in her eyes, afraid of another tear explosion. "I never got my Mani Pedi and movie!"

* * *

When Edward walked in with my Advil, he found Alice and me in the living room, watching some random chick flick, and doing each other's nails. Mine were a light blue, and Alice's were a bright red.

"Ooh! You got the Advil! Thank you!" I grabbed the box, shook out a pill, and popped it in my mouth. My headache began to subside immediately. "Ahhh… thank you Edward…" I yawned and looked at the clock. It was eight o'clock, an acceptable enough bedtime for someone who got four hours of sleep and a concussion. I gave Alice and Edward hugs goodbye, and walked slowly up to my bed.

* * *

Sometime around 8:30, Charlie came home and stumbled noisily up the stairs. I waited patiently for my angel to come, but I wasn't able to stay awake long enough. As I fell asleep, I felt a huge weight lifted from my shoulders. Alice and I were on good terms again and everything was perfect…

For now…

**Like it? Hate it? Doesn't matter! Please review... and if you are going to be negative, please tell me what I do wrong.**

**For the last chapter, I recieved two anonymous reviews that were unkind, which is fine, but they didn't tell me what I did wrong! So please if you're going to be negative, be constructive as well!**

**Another thing, I know a lot of you are kinda angry with me, but Bella doesn't look bad like a bunch of you think! She looks great, but she just wanted her boring brown hair like it was. **

**Oh and sorry for the kinda cliffie. I'll try to stop doing that.**

**Click on that little arrow and REVIEW! Please!**


	11. Kidnapped

**I don't own Twilight or any of the amazing characters…**

**I just love to write about them.**

**Okay well, I have some news…**

**I am currently canceling all of my other stories (well… story) so I can finish my version of Breaking Dawn before the real book comes out. **

**It's going to be a bit different than what you may be thinking, but I hope you'll enjoy it all the same. **

**BellaChristopher**

* * *

When I woke up the next morning, I was alone. There was a little note on my bedside table that said, 'Out hunting. Be back tonight. Be safe.' I smiled at the last words, remembering when he first left me a note like that a year ago.

I threw on a light blue V-neck blouse and a pair of old blue jeans, an outfit that Alice would no doubt, be unhappy about if she saw me in it. I grabbed the small piece of paper of the table and read it one more time before folding it up gently and shoving it into my pocket.

I walked down the stairs, trying to decide what to do today. There was probably a Cullen or two at their house, but having Emmett laugh at me and Rose sulk in a corner, didn't really sound like fun for my day. I grabbed a strawberry pop-tart and nibbled on it, trying to think of what else I could do. I could call Angela… but I didn't really want to get close to her. That would make leaving even harder.

I continued to think as I cleaned my dishes. What was one supposed to do for fun, when there is nothing to do?

I jumped up when I heard the knock at the door, and I began to fall, but luckily, I steadied myself on the counter before I could get another concussion. I felt the bump on my head as I walked to get the door. Yup. Still tender.

I fumbled with the lock, and threw the door open. I was shocked at what I saw.

Standing in front of me was… "Jake!" I squealed launching myself at him. I gave him a quick squeeze, and stepped back, realizing I had just broken one of the rules that I had set up to keep our not relationship from becoming a relationship. But I could be excited, right? I mean, we were friends, and Jake had been 'missing' for quite a while now, and I was starting to get worried. He was somewhere in northern Canada, the pack had told us. It looks like now he was back from his little expedition.

"Good to see you too, Bells," he said smiling. He reached forward to put my hair behind my ear, but I slapped his had away.

"No touchy," I said waggling my finger at him sternly.

He laughed. "Okay, okay," he said.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, suddenly aware of the situation. Jacob, the _werewolf_, was on Cullen turf, the _vampires_. "You're not supposed to be over here," I said trying to push him away from my house with no luck. Trying to move Jacob was like trying to move a brick wall- it didn't work.

"Bells, I wanna show you somewhere special to me. It's not far… and it looks like Mr. L-Edward isn't here to tell you not to go. Please," he said quietly.

I bit my lip and began to think it over. Sure I wanted to go with Jacob; I mean it has been ages since I saw him. But I made rules, and they really need to be followed. I don't want a replay of what happened before the fight. He did promise me that he would never do that again… The battle raged relentlessly inside my head. Should I go with him or not? Then I thought of Edward. He would be beyond worried since Alice wouldn't be able to see me, and I couldn't do that to him again.

"No, Jake," I said. "I'm not going." I went to close the door, but Jacob grabbed my wrist.

"Please Bella! You have to come with me. I need to show this to you," he begged.

"Well, I don't want to see it," I said stubbornly. I tried to pull my wrist free, but it didn't work, his grip was too tight.

"Please?" he murmured brokenly. "I've really missed you, Bells, and I'm ready to try again… I promise I won't ruin it this time."

That may have worked before, but not now. "NO Jake! What part of 'no' don't you-" Suddenly I was flying. Jake had thrown me over his shoulder, and was now running his fastest to who knows where.

Suddenly it hit me. "JACOB PUT ME DOWN!" I shouted. He was running to the one place where the Cullen's couldn't save me- La Push.

"Sorry Bella, but I really need to show you this," he said laughing.

"Jake, this isn't funny!" I screamed. Oh no, oh no! Edward is gonna flip! I began to hit and kick him, even though I knew it wouldn't be any use. I stopped when my feet were throbbing with pain. Not smart to kick a werewolf.

I saw the first houses of La Push nearing, and I began to throw a fit. "DAMMIT, PUT ME DOWN YOU BASTARD!" I screeched. I hoped to grab the attention of some of the townspeople, but either they didn't notice or they didn't care.

Jacob began to slow, but only slightly. He rounded a corner and continued his jog- into the forest… Now I knew this was Jake, but all the same I saw the newspaper headlines- 'Young girl found dead in forest', or 'Bella Swan found mangled and torn in forest'.

"Um… Jake…?" I mumbled. "Where are we going?" I asked nervously.

"Finally! Some interest!" he sighed

"Yeah Jake, I'm interested- in where you were planning on hiding my body!" Cruel, harsh, mean, but I didn't care. He was taking me away from my home and my love, and I felt completely helpless.

He stopped for a moment and looked up at my face. "_That _was mean," he said before he continued to walk. Good riddance. "I found this one beautiful place, and I really just wanted to show it to you." I felt his burning face increase in temperature as he blushed. "It reminded me of you."

At that moment, we burst into a clearing. I gasped at the pure beauty of it all. "Wow," was all I could say, but it wasn't nearly enough. On the northern side of the clearing, there was a huge cliff, with a massive waterfall cascading down into a deep blue pool at the bottom. There were a couple of large boulders by the water's edge that were a good three feet tall. All around the rest of the clearing, long, green grass blew gently in the wind, rippling just like the pond. The pure beauty of this place made me forget all about why I had been throwing a fit.

Jake took me off his back and led me over to the boulders. He leapt agilely up onto the taller one, and held his hand out for me. I grabbed it, and he pulled me gently up onto the other boulder. He turned to the water and said, "Look at the fish, Bells."

I looked down and saw five massive koi fish. They were all a vibrant shade of orange, except the smallest one that was a beautiful white-ish gray. I was overwhelmed by the beauty of this little clearing. It was absolutely gorgeous!

"This is where I was when I was… hiding," he admitted quietly, still staring at the fish. "It reminded me of you, which automatically made me feel at home, but it wasn't the same as seeing you." His eyes shot up, full of a burning intensity that I'd only seen a few times before. He began to lean toward me, and I scrambled backwards, forgetting that I was sitting on a very tall boulder.

I slipped off and hit my head on the soft grass. Regularly, this wouldn't have bothered me, but when I fell, I just happened to hit my bump from falling in Edward's bathroom. "OUCH!" I wailed.

Jake was at my side at an instant, but it was an instant too late. I had already stood up, and was storming toward the cover of trees, with one hand on my head. "Wait! Bells!" Jake ran in front of me and put his hands on my shoulders. I writhed, trying to get out of his grip, but he was too strong.

"Bella, please stop this! I brought you out here to talk."

"Oh yeah. You really wanted to talk while we were sitting on the rocks," I said sarcastically. I said it a little harsher than necessary, but I didn't care, because just then, I figured out I already had a special place. And a special someone. I couldn't believe what an idiot I was being. Edward was probably overcome with worry, and here I was, totally forgetting about him.

"Let _go _of me Jacob!" I said angrily. He released my shoulders, shocked. "Goodbye." I felt the hole in my chest rip open, but I held the tears and pain back miraculously.

"Wait, Bella!" Jake called. "I just have one thing that I need to ask you."

I turned around reluctantly. "What?" I spat.

"What's wrong with this place?" he asked gesturing around the clearing. "I thought you would love it."

"For your information, _Jacob,_" I sneered. "I already have a special place. And I share it with Edward. You just can't compete Jake, there's nothing you can say that will make me want to stay here, with you. I'm going home to the one person who I love and care about, and I _never _want to see you again!"

I barely registered the fact that he was shaking, before I felt a searing pain rip through my lungs. I gasped. The world began to spin. There was no way the hole was hurting this badly. I began to sway on my feet, and fell. A pair of burning hot arms caught me before I hit the ground. Every breath burned. I looked down and was met with a bright red, completely covering my torso.

I screamed in terror, and nearly blacked out. I sucked in as much air as my mangled lungs could hold. I felt the wind whipping my hair into my face, and heard Jacob pleading for me to be okay, but all I could focus on was each rasping breath I sucked into my lungs, hoping that it wouldn't be my last. My world was spinning, and I was spitting up blood.

"C'mon, Bells! Hang in there! We're almost to… Edward's house," Jake encouraged.

Those words helped me to hang on a little longer. I screamed in pain again. My chest felt like it was falling apart. Jake began to run down their ridiculously long driveway, almost as fast as the vampires could run. My breaths became shorter, quicker, and more painful, every one made me feel like I was falling apart.

Finally, their massive white mansion loomed into view, and relief washed through my body. My breaths were becoming excruciatingly painful, and I had to resist the scream of pain that threatened to escape my lips every time I took a breath.

Someone must've smelled the blood, for Carlisle was suddenly at the door, staring awestruck out at us. "Edward!" he called, and I could tell he was truly panicked, for he actually yelled for Edward. He was at the door in an instant, and I started to truly hyperventilate. My lungs wouldn't last much longer, and I longed for the relief of unconsciousness.

I let my eyelids slip closed, and the last thing I heard before reaching unconsciousness was a strangled cry that could only come from Edward. "Nooo!" he screamed. Then it all went black.

* * *

**Don't kill me! This had to happen, or my story would have no ending! Please resist the urge to attack/kill/hurt me!**

**I'd really appreciate reviews, because when I was writing this, I was having trouble breathing. Yeah, I know I'm a nerd for that, but this was seriously intense to write. **

**So please review, or I'll wait even longer to post the next chapter!!(hee hee, threatening you is fun!)**


	12. A Losing Battle

**Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I'm glad you're enjoying my story, and I hope you'll stick with it until it's over.**

**I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I had to get Edward's reaction just right. I still don't think it's perfect, but I didn't want angry mobs to attack me for not updating, so here you go! **

**BellaChristopher**

EPOV

I was at the door as soon as I heard Carlisle's yell. He had been blocking his thoughts, so I couldn't see what the dilemma was, but when I got to the door, I understood.

She lay in the dog's arms, blood pouring from the three long, deep gashes in her chest. The waxy color of her skin was unhealthy looking, and it frightened me. She's lost too much blood, I could tell, and I was unsure of how much longer she could last.

I stared at her with my mouth a gape. Her brown eyes met mine, and in that moment, I saw all the pain and fear that she was plagued with. Relief washed over her features as soon as she realized I was there, and her eyes began to slowly slip closed.

I heard a strangled cry, which, after a moment, I realized was coming from me.

"NO! BELLA, NO!" I screamed. Strong arms restrained me as I tried to run to her side. I whipped my head around, and saw Emmett holding onto me tight. I understood why he was holing onto me- he thought I was thirsty for her blood. Too bad he was wrong.

"Let me go, Emmett!" I growled. He shook his head in a no, and I realized he was more uncomfortable with her blood being spilled than I was. "I need to be with her, Emmett! She needs me!" He shook his head again, and I gave up. No point in arguing with Emmett when he has his mind set on something.

I swung my head back to look at Bella, my love. Our eyes met only for a second, before hers were shut. This wasn't the same kind of eyes slipping closed when she's exhausted, this was different, and different scared me. **(A/N If you didn't get that, that's okay… I didn't know how to say it!)**

I stopped my struggle instantly, and Emmett released me. I fell to the ground and put my head between my knees. She hadn't even tried to stay conscious. I could tell by the look in her eyes. How could this have happened?

My head shot up as I realized who was at fault here, besides myself. I mean, if I had been more watchful, Bella would have never run off with him. I jumped up and stormed across our yard to Jacob, who was sitting on the ground staring bleakly at the blood that covered his body.

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. His red (with blood) hands were held out in front of him, and he stared at them with an expression that was a mixture between horror, and disgust. Those are some of the proper emotions one should feel when they mangle a human, but there should also be guilt.

I had no idea how I was able to think about Bella's being torn up in such a calm matter. I think my mind is in shock, and I'm unable to properly think for myself.

I pulled my arm back, and, with all of my strength, I punched him in the jaw. I heard the crack of the bone breaking as I made contact, and I allowed myself a small grin. Serves him right to feel a fraction of the pain Bella's currently enduring.

When I pulled my fist back, there was a satisfactory dent there. I hoped it would always be there, so he could remember what happens when you mess with a vampire's fiancée.

His trance broke as pain shot through his jaw. "OUCH!" he shouted. One of his hands flew up to inspect the damage, and his fingers fell into the crater the size of my fist. He could feel the break, and he winced in pain every time he opened his mouth to talk.

Finally, the pain subsided enough for him to talk. "What the hell was that for, Bloodsucker?" he asked angrily. I glared coldly at him. It would be sick if he was kidding, but it would be just as sick if he didn't know why I punched him in the face.

"Oh…" he said, realizing my reason for punching him. The anger on his face was wiped away, and was replaced with worry. He must really care, or he wouldn't be falling apart like this.

But that didn't matter right now. I pulled my arm back to punch him again, when Carlisle's thoughts interrupted me. _'If you hurt him, that's just less time I can spend fixing Bella," _he thought. _'So the sooner you come over here and help me, the sooner Bella won't be in pain.'_

I ran over to Carlisle, and tried to ignore the blood that was pooling around her body. There was such a large amount of blood around her, I was surprised there was enough left inside her to keep her alive.

"Does it bother you?" Carlisle asked aloud. He was unable to concentrate on fixing Bella and having a telepathic conversation at the same time. I knew he was wondering if I was tempted by her blood at all, but I knew I couldn't be, not while she's holding on to life by only a thread.

"No," I answered. "There's just… just so much!" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath to keep from breaking down right then and there.

Carlisle was stitching and cleaning her wounds as quickly as his vampire speed would allow, but it wasn't nearly fast enough. The wounds were so long and deep, he hardly stood a chance. "Edward, go get me some more gauze- QUICKLY!" he commanded.

I sprinted to the doors, and ran into Jasper as he came to see what was wrong. He screamed in agony, and I collapsed as Bella's pain bombarded us.

I writhed in agony as the pain swept over me. It was so intense, that the only thing more painful than this was the venom from a vampire.

Jasper somehow managed to scramble to his feet, and he ran away as fast as he could. When he was far enough away, I sighed with relief. The pain was lifted from my shoulders, but Bella was still enduring it silently.

She was strong. She could make it. She had to. And that thought gave me hope.

I grabbed a bag full of gauze and ran back out to Carlisle. He met me at the door with such a hopeless expression, that I just snapped. I began to sob tearlessly. I collapsed in a crumpled heap on the stairs, and sobbed.

I grabbed one of our very expensive deck chairs and threw it against a tree. The chair was shattered into a million pieces, and the tree shook from the impact.

Carlisle had gone back to work on Bella, and Emmett came and sat next to me to keep me company. I went to grab another chair, but Emmett put a hand on my shoulder and shook his head.

I was completely going to pieces, and I wished I could do so privately. If I could cry tears, there would be a lake around our house.

Jacob was staring at me from across the lawn. He was just as broken as me on the inside, but he didn't want to look weak in front of us. I didn't want to look weak either, but when the reason for your existence's life is being threatened, you have the right to break down.

I stood up slowly and staggered drunkenly over to Carlisle. "How is she?" I croaked. I had managed to hold back the sobs for the time being, but I wasn't sure how much longer I could last.

Carlisle shook his head. "It's not looking good, Edward," he murmured quietly. His helpless honey colored eyes flickered up to mine as he said. "I'm fighting a losing battle." He turned his head back to Bella and continued to fight for her life.

I took a deep breath, when something hit me. "Carlisle, we have to bite her! If you can't save her, I'm not letting her die."

He was shaking his head before I finished voicing my plan. "You are forgetting that we have company." He inclined his head toward Jacob, and a feral growl escaped my lips.

"SCREW THE TREATY!" I screamed. "DAMMIT, CARLISLE! BELLA NEEDS US TO DO WHAT ONLY WE CAN DO, OR SHE'LL DIE!" My voice broke on the last word, and the sobs threatened to overcome me again.

I was surprised I had flipped out like that. I would yell at Alice or Emmett or Rosalie, but I would never yell at Carlisle or Esme.

"Sorry," I mumbled, suddenly ashamed. "I just think it's wrong that we don't save her because of a dog."

I didn't notice him stand up, but suddenly, Jacob was at our side. "Dr. Cullen, if the only way you can save her is to bite her, then God dammit, you'd better do it."

"Jacob, you don't have the authority to do that sort of thing," Carlisle replied quietly as he continued to work on Bella.

"Yes I do!" Jacob spat. "Because I'm the Alpha!"

His announcement was met with an eerie silence until I found my voice long enough to croak, "What?"

Jacob sighed and fiddled with his hands. "You both know that my great grandfather was the last chief of the Quileute tribe, right?" We both nodded our heads and he continued. "Well, in the pack it's all about lineage. The leader is always the one whose relative was leader. I'm only the Beta because I didn't want to step up. But as I was sitting over there I was thinking, if stepping up to being Alpha means that I can save Bella's life, then I'm gonna do it."

"What about Sam?" I asked, seeing a loophole in his plan. "Surely he wouldn't want to step down?"

"He offered earlier, and told me that offer would always stand. And now that I'm Alpha, I officially give you permission to-to bite her." He closed his eyes as he said this, and I knew how unappealing that idea sounded to him. I couldn't bear it if Bella somehow turned into a werewolf.

"But before you guys, ya know, bite her, can you let me get back to La Push?" he asked quietly. "I don't wanna see…" I nodded and told him thanks for bringing Bella to us. He ran swiftly off into the forest. I read his thoughts and nodded once he arrived at La Push.

"Edward, you'd better go, I don't know how well you can handle her pain," Carlisle said, turning to me.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You're not going to bite her."

"Edward, she's already lost a lot of blood, if you were even a teensy bit out of control, you could kill her!"

"No, Carlisle, I have to do it! Just tell me when to stop, and I'll stop," I begged.

He sighed. "Fine, but if you start to get out of control, then I'm not going to let you keep going."

"Okay," I agreed quickly. I kneeled down right next to her and asked Carlisle where I should bite first, and he pointed to her neck. I bent down and brushed my lips gently across her neck, before I opened my mouth, and bit her.

* * *

**Good bad? Doesn't matter! Please review, and I'll try to write a bit faster. **

**I think I'm going to write at least two more chapters, but after that, I think this story will be done. **

**So pretty please review!!**


	13. Memories

**Hey everyone! **

**Due to the ridiculously massive amount of reviews I recieved for last chapter, I decided that I would post sooner than usual to keep you guys happy.**

**Haha. Fat chance. As soon as you guys finish this chapter, you'll demand more! I'm only human you guys, I'm no robot.**

**So I have one thing to ask of all the people who review- don't tell me to post another chapter soon. You can say 'Keep writing!' or 'Don't stop!' but please don't ask me to post soon. ('Write faster!' is also okay, cause it makes me write faster! :)) So yeah, enough of my rant, please enjoy this chapter of New Dawn!**

**BellaChristopher**

* * *

BPOV

The pain in my lungs numbed further as I slipped deeper into unconsciousness. Even when I was in as deep as I could go, the pain was still there, like a pesky mosquito. I was almost positive I was dying, because even Edward's tortured cries couldn't bring me back to the surface.

I was worried, but in the fog I was currently in, I couldn't really think about my problems.

After a minute, I started having flashbacks. Just like in the movies. Crap. I must really be dying!

My first memory was of my first day at school when I first saw Edward. He had looked just like a god (he hasn't changed) with his tousled bronze hair and deep, dark eyes. That was before his stare held anger and fury. That was when he was mildly curious, and unbelievably gorgeous.

I then thought of when he saved my life, well, the first time. He had pulled me away from the fast approaching form of Tyler Crowley's van. I couldn't even imagine how much that would have hurt if he hadn't saved me, but I knew that it would be even more painful than what I was currently enduring thanks to my stupid werewolf ex-best friend.

For what seemed like years, I swam through the beautiful memories of my life, all of them concerning Edward. They made me smile, laugh, and cry, and I was glad I would be able to live my last moments reveling in the wonderful moments of my past.

You know, dying isn't that bad.

A sudden pain in my neck brought me closer to the surface. Ow… that hurt. It was followed by similar pains in my wrists, ankles, and various other places. What happened to the beauty of death? Soon, my whole body was burning, and I was pulled out of my bliss.

"Ouch…" I grumbled. I heard musical laughter beside me and turned to see Edward, sitting right next to me. "What the hell was that for?" I mumbled groggily. But before Edward could answer, the full pain hit.

I screamed out in pain as a burning sensation covered my body. If part of me wasn't burning, than it was pained from my werewolf scratches. "EDWARD!" I wailed. He was right next to me, holding my hand, stroking my face, and murmuring soothing words, but I couldn't focus on him (amazing, right?) when my entire body was on fire.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" I screamed. "Edward, make it stop!"

He bit his lip, his face tortured. "I can't, Bella," he said hopelessly. "I can't."

For the next couple of days, I swam in and out of consciousness. Whenever the pain was too great, I would simply pass out, and be haunted by a ghost of it in my dreams.

My flashbacks weren't happy ones like before. Now, they were all the horrible memories I had. I saw the furious looks Edward had thrown at me in Biology on the first day. How his cold, black eyes bored unforgivingly into my own eyes.

I saw the night I had run to meet James, and how he had tortured me to death (almost).

I saw, and felt, all the pain I had gone through when Edward left. I felt like I was being broken again, and it didn't feel good.

I saw the second breaking of my heart when Jacob (well, Sam) decided that he couldn't be friends with me.

And so the memories twirled on and on, like one never ending, horrible movie, ending finally with the pain I had felt breaking Jacob's heart (again) as I left his clearing.

I realized, after that awful movie was over, that I have almost as many happy memories as sad ones. And the worst part is, I had brought it all on myself.

EPOV

"Stop," Carlisle's cool voice commanded. I pulled my bloodstained lips away from her ankle, and was relieved when Carlisle said there was nothing left to do but wait. So I sat with her.

Not long after I had bitten her for the last time, her eyes fluttered slowly open. "Ouch…" she mumbled, almost incoherently. I laughed quietly, and she quickly turned to face me. "What the hell was that for?" she grumbled, a bit more clearly.

I opened my mouth to answer, when she suddenly crumpled in pain. She was finally free from the clutches of unconsciousness, but I was positive she was wishing that it was back.

She screamed, and her pain shot through me. It was killing me to watch her go through so much pain, and I couldn't do anything about it! The worst part was that I was the one who had caused her the pain. I knew that her twisted, convoluted mind wanted me to bite her, and I couldn't even begin to fathom why.

"EDWARD!" she screeched. Pain shot through me as she screamed like a banshee, but my ears didn't hurt, my heart did.

I grabbed her unbelievably warm hand in my icy one and stroked her face softly. "Shhh, don't worry, Bella. It will all be over soon." I continued to talk to her soothingly, even though I knew that she wasn't listening to me.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!!" she wailed. "Edward make it stop!" she screamed.

I shook my head minutely as pain rocketed through me. She had no idea how much I wished I could put her out of her pain, but when we had planned on biting her, she had demanded on having no morphine. And Bella wasn't one to be happy when your promise to her is broken.

I sighed and bit my lip. "I can't, Bella," I mumbled brokenly. "I can't." My voice cracked, and I looked down at my hands, at the trees, anywhere that wasn't Bella writhing in agony. After an hour or so, she finally passed out.

"Edward, you should get up and come inside," Carlisle said quietly. I hadn't even realized that I was blocking other peoples' thoughts from entering my mine until now. I just realized that it was raining, well, pouring, and Bella and I were lying out in the middle of a clearing. A hand of lightening shot through the sky, followed by a crack of thunder. "Bella should come too," he added.

I nodded, not quite paying attention to what he was saying. All I was paying attention to was Bella's heartbeats, and I realized that they were coming less, and less frequently.

"I'll carry her, and you can follow us up."

Carlisle bent down to pick up Bella, but I beat him to it. I scooped her up into my arms, and raced inside, and up to my room. I laid her gently on my bed, and covered her with the soft comforter. I sat down next to her, still in my sopping wet clothes, and held her hand.

I could tell whatever she was dreaming of was not pleasant, for she kept wincing, and curling up into a ball.

What have I done? Instead of saving the love of my life, I was causing her even more pain. Ever since I met Bella, all I have been doing is causing her pain, starting with my anger and rudeness on her first day of school in Biology. She was lucky I had as much self control as I did, or she wouldn't be here right now. I could think of at least three, no, four, times that she has tested my self control, and there was no way to stop the slide show that was flying through my head.

That first day, in Biology, how I had plotted hundreds of ways to get her to come quietly with me so I could finish her off. Somehow, miraculously, none of the ideas were ever put to use.

There was our first "date" when we went to our meadow, and we had kissed for the first time. She had thrown herself at me like any other teen was sure to do in their first kiss, but this was no normal kiss, and I so nearly took her life.

There were too many times to count that I had almost killed Bella, and I was ashamed that I had let the number get so high.

I watched her nervously for the rest of the night, waiting for her to wake up and begin screaming again. She woke only once, and was unconscious again almost as soon as I pushed her down.

I realized one thing that night and that was this- almost every time I threatened Bella's life, I saved it as well. And that makes everything worthwhile.

* * *

**So what did you think? Good, bad, or okay, please review. And if you are going to tell me my story's bad, then tell me what I should do to make it better. Capishe? Good. **

**I send a bit thank you to annabethrules for giving me the idea to do flashbacks. Thanks annabethrules (if you still read my story that is...) LOL**

**Sorry this one's a little short, but that's what happens when I write fast!!**

**Please click that little purple/blue button and review! (And FYI, I do accept anonymous reviews!)**


	14. Changes

**Here's the chapter you've all been waiting for! Da da da dahhh! LOL.**

**I'm sorry it's taken so long, but I was sick, so I'm amazed I got it out as fast as I did. Don't worry, I'm okay now!**

**I now present you with Changes!**

**BellaChristopher**By the third day, I was starting to stay conscious longer

* * *

My eyes fluttered groggily open, as I finally awoke. Three days. Three days I had spent writhing and screaming in agony, and suddenly there was no pain bombarding me. I wrinkled my eyebrows, and waited for the pain to come, but it never arrived.

I heard musical laughter to my right, and I turned to look at my beautiful angel who had been sitting by my side while I was in pain. "What's with the face, love?" he asked quietly, in his velvet voice.

I looked down at the quilt of the bed, only to realize that it was not the same golden one of his room. "What-" I started to ask, but Edward cut me off.

"We had to move you; after all, you won't do so well around humans for a while, so we came up here… to Alaska." He smiled crookedly at me, when something that he said went through my head, _you won't do so well around humans._

And then it hit me. I remembered the burning pain that had been bombarding me for the past _three days _and how everything seemed to be so in focus right now. "Oh my God!" I spazzed. I jumped out of bed and started running around the room at super speed. I laughed joyfully. I wasn't dead! I was a vampire! I was-

So dead.

Alice threw the door open with a pure look of hatred on her face. I backpedaled quickly and hid behind the bed. I peeked stealthily over the bed and realized that her gaze wasn't locked on me, it was locked on Edward.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D TELL ME RIGHT AWAY WHEN SHE WOKE UP!" she shouted. I covered my ears, her screams burning me, but they were still just as loud and shrill.

"Gosh, Alice, you don't have to scream," I said, getting up and sitting on the bed.

She looked at me in confusion. "Um… I didn't say anything…" she said quietly.

"Yes you did, you were yelling at Edward for not telling you I was awake." Ha. I proved her wrong.

Edward laughed happily, and scooped me up into his arms. He spun me around, and lowered me gently onto the bed. I stumbled and collapsed onto the mattress. Even as a vampire I was still super clumsy.

"What was that for?" I asked, confused.

"You can read minds!" I heard Edward's voice, but his lips weren't moving, and I'm pretty sure he's not a ventriloquist.

"Huh?" I asked quietly.

And suddenly, I was swept away from the present, and into the future. I could see me, beating Emmett at arm-wrestling again, and again, and again. He kept demanding a rematch, insisting that he would win the next one.

As suddenly as I escaped the present, I was back in it. "Bella? Bella?" Edward's worried voice bombarded me both aloud and in my head.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I insisted.

He let out a deep breath, and turned to Alice. "What did you just see?" he asked, even though I was sure he already knew.

"Oh, just Bella beating Emmett again and again at arm-wrestling."

"No way!" I said, surprised. "I saw that too!"

Alice shook her head. "Bella, you were probably just hearing my thoughts."

"No," I said indignantly. "I was here, and suddenly it was like I was floating above the scene, just watching it unfold."

Alice's jaw dropped. "You can see the future too? So not fair!" she complained.

I grinned, and Edward laughed at Alice's upset face. "C'mon," Edward said, grabbing my hand, "Let's go see Carlisle."

We were at Carlisle's office door in a second, and Edward knocked politely. "Come in," Carlisle said, in his mind. I grinned happily, as I heard what he thought.

Edward opened the door, and we walked in, holding hands. "Good to see you finally awake, Bella," he said kindly. "How are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine!" I said happily, bouncing on the balls of my feet.

"Could you two please sit? I have something to run by you." Nervousness washed over me.

"It's not more bad news, is it?" I asked. I don't know how much more I can take.

He smiled. "Well, the news I am going to share is, on the contrary, very good. You see, when we turned you, you had lost at least half of your blood. I began to think, would this have any affects on how long your newborn strength will last? I believe it will. I think that your newborn phase will only last about six or seven months instead of the standard year. All the sooner we can start to mingle with humans again."

I grinned happily. Who knew I would ever be happy that Jacob had slashed me. Thanks to him, I would be able to be around humans in six or seven months instead of a year.

"Have you discovered any powers yet?" Carlisle asked. I told him about my brief spell of future seeing and mind reading. "Hmm…" Carlisle murmured. "I wonder…" he seemed to be off in his own little world, and after a moment, he noticed we were still there. "If you two could leave me, I have some thinking to do," Carlisle said, throwing a glance in my direction.

Edward grabbed my arm, and we ran downstairs to the rest of the family. Emmett had a huge grin on his face, making him look just like an overexcited four-year-old. "Hey lil sis!" he said, pulling me into a bone-crunching hug. "Ready for some hunting?" he asked.

"You bet!" I said happily. I would love to see how fast I could go, and I was sick of these disgusting red eyes. "But first, I challenge you to an arm-wrestling match!"

"Oh you're on!" he said, a look of deep determination on his face. We sat down at the table, and Esme was judging.

"One, two, three!" Esme said. With a simple flick of my wrist, Emmett's hand was down. Everyone howled with laughter, except Emmett, who had an angry grimace on his face. "Again!" he demanded.

Every time, just like in the vision, I pinned him easily, and he kept begging for another chance. Finally, Edward interrupted. "I really think Bella needs to go hunting," he said.

I hopped up eagerly. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere with lots of grizzlies I hope," said Emmett, rubbing his stomach.

"Yes, we're going to some of the forest. No where too far, though," said Edward.

"Let's go!" said Emmett, charging out the door. Edward and I laughed and followed him out the door.

"Race you!" I said to Edward as I sped off. I was easily 100 feet ahead of both of them. Cool! I was faster than Edward and stronger than Emmett. I laughed with joy and slowed down so they could catch up.

"Nice running!" said Emmett appreciatively, while Edward grimaced in our direction. Emmett was basking in Edward's downfall, just like I expected him to. "Emmett, you seem to be forgetting a certain hundred arm-wrestling matches we went through. How many did you win again?" Edward chuckled appreciatively as Emmett scowled angrily at me.

Edward led us to a clearing, and Emmett and he looked at me expectantly. "Um…" I said after a moment. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked. I felt stupid, but Edward never really went into details around me, so I was unsure what expected of me.

Emmett's booming laugh echoed throughout the clearing, and Edward smiled gently. "Just let your senses take over," he said simply.

Before he had even finished speaking, a delicious smell hit me, and I was off! My throat burned with a strange thirst I had never felt before; it felt like there was a piece of steel wool stuck down my throat, and the only way to make it go away was to feast upon whatever I smelled. Venom flooded my mouth as I raced off to follow the delicious smell that was enticing me. I charged and landed on top of the animal quickly taking its blood.

Sitting up, I looked down at my blood stained shirt. "Ewww!" I moaned. Edward and Emmett had finally caught up with me, and were laughing at the look of disgust that was on my face.

Emmett looked over my shoulder to see what I had caught, and his jaw dropped. "No way!" he shouted. I turned around finally noticing what animal I had attacked. It was a massive wolf that looked like it could be one of the Quileute wolf boys. Before, I was offended by the idea of drinking from a wolf, but now, I had moved on and it didn't matter.

"Bella," Edward began. "You just took down wolf legend, Old Blue." I saw the shimmering blue fur, and immediately understood why he was called Old Blue.

"We've been up here for years, and we always try to catch him, but he seems to have a sixth sense so he's able to hide from us. And now you, on your first day out, catch him? It's ridiculous!" Emmett complained. Apparently I was a pretty gifted vampire.

"Can I go home?" I asked them. "I'm kind of gross, and that wolf was massive!" They laughed, and we ran back home at top speed.

I grabbed a towel and raced upstairs to take a shower and rid myself of the blood and gore that covered me. I cranked up the heat so that I could feel it on my icy skin, and looked down at the three long scars that went across my torso. I touched them gently, and was surprised when they were warm; at least a few degrees above my normal (which was freezing) body temperature.

I knew why those scars were there. They were there to remind me of the pain I had put my love and my life through. Scars could never leave, and though I know that Edward will always be scarred on the inside for what I did, it sometimes helps to have a visual representation. I made a vow right then and there, that I would always remember what happens when you hurt the one you love.

I heard Edward step into his- I mean _our _room, and I quickly hopped out of the shower to go be with my love, my life, my reason.

* * *

**What did you think? Good, bad? Whatever you think, just put it in a little review! (I accept anonymous reviews, so none of you have an excuse not to review!)**

**This is the last chapter, besides the epilogue, and I'm so thankful for all of you who have stuck with my story. I'm starting on my new story, The Reason, and I would love it if you checked it out. The first chapter will be up in a day or two.**

**Don't skip the Epilogue! It will be like an ending chapter, and I will be very sad if you guys skip it. **

**Enough of my rambling, please click on that purple/blue button and review!**

**BellaChristopher**


	15. Epilogue

**Here you go everyone! The epilogue of New Dawn.**

**Big thank you's and hugs to all those wonderful people who review every chapter.**

**Thank you thank you and here you go!**

**BellaChristopher**

BPOV

Things around the Cullen house became routine, until Alice had one of her ideas. "Bella, we never did your wedding!" she exclaimed, instantly dragging me to her room to come up with more wedding plans. We wouldn't need catering or invites, so that took at least 5,000 out of our final total. Alice demanded that she could spend as much as she wanted, and I decided to comply. Stubborn pixie won't let me say no.

But there was one thing that needed to be taken care of before my wedding, and that was faking my death. I wasn't looking forward to this, and I just hoped Charlie and Renee would believe that I was happy wherever I was.

"Bella, we basically have everything figured out, except one thing," Edward looked into my eyes. I began to not listen, but when you can hear someone through their thoughts and out loud, it's kind of hard to ignore them. "Do you want me to 'die' with you, or not?"

Just thinking about Edward dying, even if it was fake, made me feel like I needed to cry. I knew my parents would think I was happier if Edward was with me, but I didn't want Edward to have to die, even if it was fictional.

"No, I don't," I said, looking straight into his honey eyes. His brow furrowed in confusion, but I put my finger to his lips, silencing him. "Don't ask please," I begged.

He nodded submissively, and a huge smile overtook his face. "Carlisle wants to talk to us. He has a theory about your power."

I grabbed Edward's hand and we sprinted to Carlisle's office, not even bothering to knock as we barged in. "Hi!" I said cheerfully.

"Hello," Carlisle said, a little taken a back for my joy. "As I'm sure Edward told you, I have a theory about what your power might actually be.

"I think that you have the power to obtain the powers of people near you so that you aren't as vulnerable. Around Edward, you have the ability to read minds to some extent, and run faster than him. Around Emmett, you are strong, and Alice you can see the future.

"I have no idea if this is true, but I feel it's better to have an idea than to be in the dark." He looked at us expectantly, waiting for our input.

"That sounds… right!" I said. Edward nodded in agreement, and Carlisle beamed. "We've also decided that I will not be 'dying' with Bella," Edward told Carlisle.

"I figured," Carlisle said. "Well, you two will be going to our vacation home in Wisconsin, and it will unfortunately burn down during a kitchen fire. Edward, you will be unable to 'save' Bella, and could only make it out with your life. That way, we won't need to make a fake body since the fire would've burned it to ashes."

"Talking about me dying is weird," I whispered to Edward. He laughed musically.

"Sounds good Carlisle," Edward said.

**1 month later**

EPOV

"Here's the house," I said, leading Bella to the large brown cottage that rested on a hill. It was rustic and elegant, and I was sad that we were going to burn it down. It was my favorite place to be when we weren't in Forks, and, though Bella didn't know it, I felt more at home here than anywhere else.

I heard her breath catch as she stared at the beautiful home that we were about to torch. "Do you want to see the inside before we burn it down?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded, and I led her up the stone path to the wooden door of the house. I gave her a quick tour, not wanting her to get too attached, but she did anyway.

"Edward, isn't there anywhere else that we could burn? This place is just… just so beautiful!" she gasped.

I shook my head sadly. "Our other homes are too close to the rest of human civilization. People would notice, and be here. We don't want a scene." I gauged her reaction, and she seemed to take it well.

I heard her sigh quietly. "And there is nothing I can do to make you change your mind?" she asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Nothing."

I led Bella to the Mercedes that Carlisle had brought. He was going to take her to a hotel, but under a fake name. For tonight, Bella was going to be Alicia Palladine. "Bye Alicia," I said, giving Bella a quick kiss. She laughed softly.

"Bye," she whispered before slipping into the Mercedes. Carlisle came up to the house with me to get it ready to burn. We needed it to be as quick as possible, so we drenched the floors with gasoline.

I stood at the doorway to my haven, holding the match in my fingers. "Do you want me to do it?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. If this place had to go down, I wanted to do it. I dropped the match on the pool of gasoline at my feet, and took a step back.

Soon the flames were overtaking the house, and it looked like a giant bonfire. "I'm sorry Edward," Carlisle murmured.

"Don't be," I said, shaking my head. "I have Bella. Why would I need this place anymore?" But on the inside, my heart was aching.

"I'd better get Bella to the hotel before people start to come," Carlisle said after a moment.

"Bye," I said quietly.

Soon, I was all alone with the burning remnants of my home. As people began to come, I faked horror, which wasn't too difficult. I had already felt the pain of thinking Bella was dead, so this was not hard, not one bit.

Some paramedics dragged me away from the house to the hospital. I just sat in a corner and sobbed. When they asked where Bella's parents were, I told them sadly.

I curled up into a ball in the corner, and, no matter how many nurses came to get me on the bed; I refused, and stayed on the floor.

All too soon, Charlie and Renee were there, sobbing and holding each other. Their pain only increased mine since I could feel it through their thoughts.

And I knew that if Bella ever _really_ died, I would find a way to die too.

**Bella's Funeral- 2 weeks later**

EPOV

The funeral was even more painful than faking her death. We held it in Forks, in our meadow, for I knew that if Bella ever did die, this is where she would like to be buried.

My whole family had come, but only Carlisle and Esme ended up staying. Emmett and Rosalie were the first to leave, because Emmett kept chuckling under his breath. Rosalie had pulled him away to punish him, I hoped.

Alice and Jasper stayed a bit longer, but they soon left, for Jasper couldn't take all the emotions.

I wished that Bella was there with me, so I could hold her hand, but she was at our house, doing who knows what.

So I stood alone, and let my fake grief wash over me so I looked like a heartbroken husband.

Many people came up to me and expressed their apologies after the service, and I thanked them graciously.

Soon, I was the only one left in the clearing with Bella's 'grave'. Suddenly, a mass of russet fur flew out of the bushes and into me. I was caught off guard, and, as a result, was thrown into a tree.

I turned, and saw Jacob, standing with just a pair of shorts on. "You filthy, lying, bloodsucking bastard!" he screamed. "You killed her? How could you let her die!? You told me she was safe, and I trusted you! Dammit, how could you let this happen?" he screeched.

"I'm sorry," I murmured. Part of me wanted to tell him, but I knew it was better this way, even though it didn't seem like it now.

"You're sorry? Go to hell Edward!" And with that, Jacob Black stormed away.

**The Wedding- 1 month later**

BPOV

"You may now kiss the bride, if you really want to that is," Emmett said.

I glared angrily at him, and turned back to my love, who was grinning crookedly at me. We leaned toward each other, and soon our lips met. It was supposed to be a quick kiss, but, as always, we got out of control.

"EWWW! PDA! PDA!" Emmett screamed, shoving us apart. Edward growled angrily at Emmett causing him to trip backwards. "Sorry, sorry! Please continue!" I laughed. Having Emmett as the priest wasn't as bad as I thought it would be.

The wedding was ridiculously amazing, and Alice had totally outdone herself. Their massive backyard was covered with elegant pink rose petals. There was a small platform that Edward and I stood on with a giant arch going over us.

"Awww!" Alice cooed racing toward me. "You two totally click!"

"Thanks Alice. You're right, this is perfect," I admitted.

"Yaay! I knew you'd love it!" she squealed.

Rosalie wasn't shooting angry glances at me, in fact, she was smiling!

Everything was so perfect. All of the missing pieces had fallen into place over the past couple of months, and I couldn't be happier.

**Please pretty please review!**

**The Reason will be posted in about a week, and I would love it if you guys checked it out!**

**Press that button!**

**BellaChristopher**


End file.
